BANGHIM - Morning
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari moment Bang Family di suatu pagi. Yongguk & Himchan (BANGHIM) with their son - Ficlet - Family story


Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast: Bang Yongjoon (OC) as BANGHIM son

Gendre : Romance, Boy x Boy / Yaoi, AU, Drama, Family story

Length : Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **No Bash!**

 **Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

 **Typo is normal**

.

.

 **Morning**

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ruang kamar yang didominasi warna biru muda itu masih sangat tenang tanpa suara, sang pemilik kamar masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur berbentuk mobil balap itu.

KLEK

Seorang pria cantik membuka pintu kamar, arah pandangan mata pria itu langsung tertuju pada malaikat kecil yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Bang Yongjoon. Kim Himchan nama pria cantik yang kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri tempat tidur sang anak. Himchan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, mencondongkan badannya untuk membelai lembut pucuk kepala jagoan kecilnya. Yongjoon bergelung mendekat ketubuh Himchan dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, belum mau bangun dari tidur nyeyaknya.

"Jooniee,, bangun sayang. Joonie harus sekolah hari ini" kecup manis Himchan diakhir kalimatnya di _baby cheeks_ Yongjoon. Mata marbel kecil nan indah itu mengerjap pelan, mencoba untuk membiasakan cahaya pagi yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, mata marbel yang sangat mirip dengan mata marbel yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa Umma,," tangan mungil itu sebisa mungkin memeluk bagian tubuh sang Umma. Yongjoon anak yang pintar, diusianya yang baru beranjak lima tahun bocah kecil itu sudah mulai mengetahui fungsi jam dinding yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Jam enam sayang dan tiga puluh menit lagi sarapan untuk Joonie sudah selesai" Yongjoon, bocah kecil yang semula terlihat sangat enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kini sudah bangkit dan berdiri diatas tempat tidur sambil memandang terkejut kearah Himchan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Joonie tidak mau telat Umma,," hanya tersenyum gemas yang bisa Himchan lakukan saat ini untuk melihat tingkah anak kesayangannya, mata marbel Joonie membulat sempurna. "Umma, apa Daddy sudah bangun?" Himchan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, "Tadi Umma sudah coba bangunkan Daddy tapi sepertinya Daddy tidur lagi" dengus kecil Himchan diujung kalimatnya dan setelahnya Yongjoon turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Himchan sudah tau kemana larinya malaikat kecilnya itu, kini sudah sangat pasti Yongjoon berada didalam kamarnya untuk membangunkan sang ayah.

.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari menghampiri ruang kamar yang bersampingan dengan miliknya, membuka pintu lalu barlari kearah tempat tidur dimana disana terdapat seorang pria dewasa masih tertidur pulas dengan tubuh atasnya yang tidak menggunakan baju, hanya tertutup selimut putih sebatas perut. Sedikit usaha Yongjoon lakukan untuk bisa naik keatas tempat tidur orang tuanya, merentangkan kedua kakinya untuk berada diantara tubuh pria yang masih belum menyadari jika ada gerakkan ditempat tidurnya.

"Daddy ilonaaa,,, ilonaa Daddy,,, palli,,, ilonaaa" telapak tangan kecil itu menepuk-nepuk dada sang ayah yang terbuka dengan bebas, meloloskan gumaman kecil dari sang korban. "Daddy ilonaa,, Jonnie tidak mau telambat salapan Daddy, palli ilona,,," kelopak mata dari pria berkulit tan itu akhirnya terbuka setelah telinganya kini dengan sangat jelas mendengar teriakkan sang malaikat kecilnya, wajah kesal buah hatinya kini membuat pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, sehingga kini Joonie berada dipangkuannya.

"Daddy ayo mandi, Umma sudah buat salapan,,"

"Heii,, heii,, mana _morning kiss_ untuk Daddy?" sangking takutnya terlambat Joonie jadi lupa akan kewajiban paginya, yaitu memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk sang ayah ketika bagun pagi dan supaya keinginannya segera terlaksana dengan cepat bocah berumur lima tahun itu langsung mengecup pipi sang ayah. "Ayo Daddy mandi" kini biang keributan dipagi hari itu tak lagi duduk nyaman dipangkuan sang ayah, melainkan kini sudah menarik tangan kekar pria dewasa itu untuk secepatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Joonie tidak mau di hukum Umma,, ayo Daddy,,"

"Arra,, cha, ayo kita mandi" tubuh mungil itu melayang sesaat ketika sang ayah mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibawanya kedalam gendongan, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _Tugas pagi seorang Bang Yongguk. Memandikan sang buah hati, Bang Yongjoon._

.

.

Tangan telaten Himchan sudah sedari tadi sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya didapur dan kini sudah bisa terlihat hasil dari kegiatannya hampir satu jam disana. Nasi goreng dengan kacang polong juga telur dadar sudah selesai, hanya perlu memasukkannya pada kotak bekal sang buah hati untuk nanti dimakannya ketika istirahat siang disekolah. Ya Joonie sudah sekolah, kini bocah menggemaskan itu sudah mengikuti kelas di taman kanak-kanak tingkat nol besar.

Tiga piring sudah Himchan siapkan diatas meja makan sederhananya, satu piring sudah berisi dua lembar roti dengan selai strowbery sedangkan untuk mengisi kedua piring lainnya Himchan tengah menunggu roti hasil panggangannya di mesin pemanggang.

TEK

Roti yang berubah warna kecoklatan itu kini sudah berpindah keatas piring dan seperti sebelumnya kini Himchan juga mengoleskan selai diatasnya, namun kini dengan rasa cokelat. Roti selesai dan Himchan langsung menatanya diatas meja makan, kembali menuju lemari gantung yang ada diatas kompor untuk mengambil kotak berisi bubuk kopi. Dua sendok teh bubuk kopi dan tiga sendok gula Himchan tuangkan dalam sebuah cangkir kecil lalu menuangkan air panas kedalamnya, mengaduknya perlahan dan kopi untuk menemani sarapan sang suami pun siap.

Himchan menatap keatas meja makannya, memastikan jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang kurang dan ternyata masih ada yang belum Himchan siapkan disana. Susu cokelat kegemaran Yongjoon. Menghampiri lemari es, Himchan mengambil satu kotak besar susu cokelat untuk dituangkannya kedalam gelas lalu diletakkannya diatas meja bersampingan dengan roti berselai strowberi milik Yongjoon.

.

.

"Daddy, Joonie mau pakai ini" ucap Yongjoon setelah menarik satu dari lipatan baju yang ada didalam lemarinya, menujukkan pada sang ayah kaus merah dengan huruf A dibagian dada kiri. Sang ayah yang keadaannya sama persis dengan sang anak, yaitu dengan handuk yang melingkar dibagian tubuh bawahnya itu hanya mengangguk pelan, ikut menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil sebuah celana yang cocok untuk dipadukan dengan kaus merah anaknya.

Selesai membantu Yongjoon menggunakan pakaiannya barulah Yongguk berbenah diri, kembali kekamarnya untuk bersiap dengan mengenakan pakaian yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh Himchan. Kemeja hitam dengan celana bahan dengan warna yang sama.

.

.

"Ummaaa,," lagi, kaki mungil itu berlari namun kini berlari menghampiri pria cantik yang sibuk dengan kotak bekal makan siangnya. "Huaaa malaikat Umma sudah tampan eoh" Himchan menghentikan kesibukannya dengan kotak bekal untuk kini mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Yongjoon, mengecup kedua pipi kenyal buah hatinya, hadiah untuk Yongjoon yang bisa selesai tepat waktu.

Himchan membuat peraturan kecil yang diterapkannya pada sang anak dan suaminya, yaitu untuk selesai mempersiapkan diri berangkat kesekolah dan kantor sebelum Himchan menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya didapur. Hadiah yang Yongjoon dapat memang hanya sebuah kecupan dikedua pipinya untuk kedisiplinannya itu namun ternyata itu adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk Yongjoon karena baginya ciuman yang diperolehnya dari sang Umma adalah tanda cinta jika sang Umma benar-benar menyayanginya dan tentu saja hukuman jika tidak tepat waktu adalah tidak mendapatkan ciuman lembut itu ketika dirinya akan berangkat kesekolah dan hal itu dapat merusak _mood_ Yongjoon dipagi hari.

Yongjoon melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Himchan dan Himchan merengkuh tubuh Yongjoon kedalam gendongnya, menutup kotak bekal dengan tangan kiri karena kini tangannya kanannya dia gunakan untuk merengkuh Yongjoon. Himchan mendudukkan Yongjoon dibangku yang berada berhadapan dengan meja makan, menemani Yongjoon sarapan dan disaat yang bersamaan terdengar derap langkah menghampiri ibu dan anak itu.

"Daddy telat" ucapan Yongjoon yang didengar Yongguk ketika sudah mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi untuk memulai sarapannya. "Umma jangan cium Daddy ne, kalna Daddy telambat" ucap senang Yongjoon dengan cadel, anak itu masih kesusahan untuk bisa mengucapkan huruf R dengan sempurna. Mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah roti tidak menghambat Yongjoon untuk berbicara hingga selai yang menyelimuti rotinya itu meninggalkan jejak didaerah bibirnya. Himchan menyeka sisa-sisa selai dipinggiran bibir Yongjoon dengan tisu yang tersedia diatas meja.

Yongguk menggapai cangkir kopinya, menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu setelah sebelumnya meminum satu gelas air putih yang juga sudah Himchan siapkan. "Baiklah jika Umma tidak mau mencium Daddy. Daddy saja yang cium Umma" kecupan kilat Yongguk berikan didahi Himchan dan itu cukup untuk kembali membuat jagoan kecilnya menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Apa culang!" protes Yongjoon, kedua tangannya dilipat didada dan tak dipungkiri malah membuat Yongguk tertawa kecil mendapati wajah menggemaskan Yongjoon. Himchan yang tidak suka sang suami mempermainkan anaknya itu pun memberikan cubitan dipaha Yongguk, "Aaaaissh,,"

Himchan menatap Yongguk lalu kembali menatap Yongjoon, secara tidak langsung meminta Yongguk untuk membujuk buah hati mereka yang saat ini sepertinya merajuk akan tindakan curang sang ayah yang tidak memegang peraturan mereka. Tidak ada ciuman untuk yang terlambat sarapan.

Yongguk bangkit dari tepat duduknya, menghampiri kursi Yongjoon, duduk bersimpuh dengan lututnya hingga kini arah matanya sejajar dengan Yongjoon. "Jagoan Daddy marah eoh?" tidak ada suara lembut nan lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk karena kini yang ada anak lelaki kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu membuang muka dari dirinya, hal yang sudah familiar Yongguk lihat karena sama seperti Yongjoon, Himchan juga sering mengerucutkan bibirnya atau malah Yongjoon lah yang mengikuti sang Umma dan kini jika saja Yongjoon tidak sedang merajuk sudah sangat pasti Yongguk akan menyubit gemas pipi anaknya itu.

 ** _Kim Himchan, Joonie benar-benar anakmu._**

"Ne baiklah, Daddy minta maaf karena sudah curang. Joonie mau memaafkan Daddy?" Himchan hanya berdiam diri dengan memandangi dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu. Himchan hanya memberikan waktu untuk Yongguk berinteraksi dengan anaknya karena tidak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama dan itu semua dikarenakan kesibukkan Yongguk yang sering kali membuatnya harus pulang kerumah ketika Yongjoon sudah tertidur pulas.

"Joonie mau memaafkan Deddy asalkan nanti Deddy yang jemput Joonie disekolah"

"Tapi Jooniee,,"

"Yacudah, Joonie gak mau maafkan Deddy" selak Yongjoon tidak mengijinkan Yongguk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yongguk menatap Himchan, meminta bantuan dari pria cantik yang dicintainya itu namun Himchan mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Dia keras kepala, sama sepertimu".

Kembali ditatapnya wajah kesal yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu, Yongguk membelai lembut surai hitam pekat jagoan kecilnya.

"Ne, baiklah. Nanti Deddy yang jemput Joonie disekolah jadi jangan marah lagi ne"

"Yeeey,,," kedua tangan Yongjoon diangkat keatas sebelum kemudian memeluk leher Yongguk, bahagia karena tidak setiap hari sang ayah bisa menjemputnya disekolah.

"Baiklah sudah waktunya kita berangkat, Joonie pakai sepatu dulu sana nanti Deddy menyusul"

"Ne" bocah tampan itu melesat dengan cepat menghampiri pintu masuk rumah dimana terdapat rak sepatu. Yongguk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, menghampiri sosok cantik yang sibuk mencuci piring kotor sarapan mereka tadi. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping kekasih hatinya, Yongguk menghinggapi pipi putih mulus itu dengan ciuman lembut.

Himchan membilas kedua tangannya yang terdapat busa sabun, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengan suami tercinta. Bibir pink Himchan mengecup manis bibir Yongguk, "Bisakah lain kali jangan meninggalkanku ditempat tidur sebelum kau memberikan _morning kiss_ ku Nyonya Bang?" ucap Yongguk sambil kembali mengecup bibir Himchan lembut.

"Deddy, Joonie sudah selesai pakai sepatunya,," teriakkan melengking khas anak-anak itu mengintrupsi kegiatan dua orang dewasa didapur, menghadirkan senyuman pada keduanya. "Jagoan kecilmu sudah memanggil" ucap Himchan dengan senyum dan kekehan kecil dan kini Yongguk menyesap cepat bibir Himchan. "Kita selesaikan nanti, aku berangkat" Himchan mengikuti langkah kaki Yongguk berjalan menghampiri Yongjoon didepan pintu.

"Kami berangkat" / "Joonie berangkat"

Himchan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil camaro berwarna hitam itu mulai berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dan Himchan sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu, bersyukur karena masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya bersama dengan dua orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Bang Yongguk dan anak mereka Bang Yongjoon.

.

.

- **The End** -

.

.

My first Bang family story! Yeeey!

Gimana sukakah?

Thanks buat respond positivenya untuk FF DAEJAE – Jaegiee ^^

 **Thanks to** :

( **BANGHIM – Untitled** )

Riani98 – Umari – Princess Jae – Faticha13 -

Chayeon – Chyu – Zyeva kim – Yuri DaeBaek – Guest – .524

.

( **DAEJAE – Jaegiee** )

Tetangga jimin – .524 – ngiweung – Just DaeJae – JokeMato DaeJae

Deha – Umari – sicaMinstalove – dorkyeol – Chayeon – Guest – Han Dalgi - OrNitho


End file.
